


In the Arms of an Angel

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is guaranteed in life, except that it will always involve sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

Weeks of effort, of refining his abilities, of completing the absorption of the power given to him through the Dalaran font, were over.  Khadgar assumed the full mantle of the Guardian, the youngest ever, but potentially the most powerful.  And the weather was too good to stay indoors training, so he and Lothar had decided to go on a picnic.

Well, Lothar called it a minor troop exercise, but there were definitely baskets of food and drink tied onto the back of a spare mount, and the weather on the day was picnic-perfect.  They were riding towards the river, a particularly favourite spot of Khadgar’s.  It was a really good fishing spot as well.

“…and I tell you,” he was saying as he guided his mount around a rock pile, “Farmer Bower swore to me that the piglets were pale green.”

Lothar shook his head and sighed.  “And you believed him.  So what, Gul’dan infected Farmer Bower’s favourite sow with the Fel to do what?  Infect everyone will Fel from eating green bacon at breakfast?  Create a pack of Fel pigs to savage everyone’s knees?  You are SO naieve!

“Am not!  It could be….”

A huge shape fell from the big oak above his head.  It roared, kicking out at the terrified horse.  As Khadgar tumbled from the saddle, calling on an attack spell, the Orc swung an enormous axe over his head –

And slammed it into Khadgar’s chest.

He heard Lothar’s anguished scream but that was all he could hear above the explosion of agony that cut off everything else.  He collapsed to his knees, jerked forward as the Orc reefed the axe out of him.  The ground rose slowly to his face, grass turning scarlet as the blood hit his throat and he felt his heart stutter and slow and…

 _Death comes so fast_ he thought.

And then.

It did.

………………..***………………

 

_…Khadgar…._

He could see himself from the outside, as if he were an audience to his own passing, displayed  against a background of drifting shadows and light.  Of course, he was flying in raven form, but the raven glowed silver white in the dim light.  When he looked forward he saw the familiar, eerie face of Alodi.

 _Khadgar_ it spoke again – he’d never been able to decide if Alodi were a he or a she, though it didn’t really matter either way. 

_Alodi…why am I here?_

_You died, Khadgar._

He knew that.  It was fairly obvious.  He felt no real sadness about it, felt no strong emotion about anything.  Except a twinge of something when he thought on Lothar, and how hurt and grieved he would be.

_And you stopped me?_

_Yes, I intercepted your spirit.  I need to talk to you._

He flexed his wings, felt the pull of the Light somewhere ahead.  _Talk?  Isn’t it a bit late for a chat?_

_You shouldn’t have died then, Khadgar.  It wasn’t your time.  You were meant to live for many years.  It wasn’t your time._

He swirled his bright wings slowly, watching the patterns of light they formed in the air, drifting a little sideways.  _That’s unfortunate._

_It is more than that.  It is catastrophic.  Your part in future events is critical.  Without you, Azeroth will burn.  All its people, all its creatures, they will all die and burn and go down into darkness.  The patterns of the future will be shattered beyond hope._

_What can be done?_

Alodi’s image wavered and Khadgar the oddest sense that it was frightened.  _I can correct it._

He felt something then:  surprise.  _You can return me to life?_

_No.  I do not have that power and your body is already buried.  But I can warn you.  I can implant a thought into your earlier self, to warn you of the attack.  Enough, hopefully, to shift the pattern back into its proper path._

A thought occurred to him.  _So you know when someone is to die?_

_Not everyone.  The important people, the ones who have the most effect on the currents of time._

_Then you know when Lothar will die?  When?  When is he to die?_

She considered for a moment.  _Soon.  He will go into battle soon, and would have died anyway, but your death makes his passing more certain.  He has lost much of his desire to live and keeps going only out of duty. And without you there, the after effects of the battle are more damaging._

_Then save him.  Warn him too.  He deserves that much._

She may have shaken her head, Khadgar certainly sensed her negative response.  _No.  Reverting your death simply puts things back as they should be.  Changing his death would cause ripples that could adversely affect the future._

_I’ll take that chance.  When we are together we are a more perfect whole than separately.  His strengths bolster my weaknesses, and my strengths support him.  Azeroth will benefit from us being together, not suffer._

He wasn’t certain of that, of course, but he felt it in that place where he should no longer feel anything but peace.  Alodi didn’t speak for a time that went on and on and when she did he thought she would refuse. 

_I have assessed it.  There would be changes.  Some would die who should have lived, and lived who should have died, but by and large the major threads stay untangled.  And yes, the future is strengthened in certain primary instances._

He waited, hovering in that place between life and the Light.  _So?_

_So yes, I will implant a warning into your mind, to tell you when his death is due so that you can take whatever action you may to save him.  Even then there is no guarantee, for the patterns will be altered beyond my knowing.  But doing this will mean my end._

He paused, drifting towards her.  _It will?_

_Yes.  Taking such action will use all of my power – I must implant two specific memories into two different moments in time.  The power needed to transverse time in such a way is enormous.  It will absorb all the energy that sustains this remnant of myself._

It would die for them, Khadgar thought, die to preserve them both and die to preserve the world’s future.  Die, or cease to be, or whatever state Alodi existed in.  _Thanking you doesn’t seem enough, but its all I can say._

_It is well.  I have existed long enough and done all I can to help this world.  It is time for you and others to carry on.  Make my sacrifice worth the cost, Khadgar.  Be worthy of it….._

 

“…….what, Gul’dan infected Farmer Bower’s favourite sow with the Fel to do what?  Infect everyone with Fel from eating green bacon at breakfast?  Create a pack of Fel pigs to savage everyone’s knees?  You are SO naieve!”

Khadgar jerked back on the reins, making his horse stamp and fret.  “Stop!”

Lothar gave him a quick smile.  “I know it’s not that funny…”

“No, stop!  There’s something wrong.”  He studied the trees ahead.  “Orcs.  There are orcs in those trees!”

Lothar switched into combat stance, drawing his sword.  “Sergeant, move the men forward.  And you,” he said, glancing aside at Khadgar, “stay back here.”

Khadgar nodded as he looped the reins over the saddle pommel and gathered his power.  As soon as the line of soldiers moved forward the Orcs launched themselves, roaring battle cries and charging.  Kneeing his horse sideways, Khadgar launches spell after spell, blasting each targeted Orc with flame and ice and arcane bolts.  Against human soldiers alone they might have stood a chance, but against the troop and the Guardian, they were all dead in minutes.

Khadgar sat on his nervous gelding looking down at one dead Orc.  It lay sprawled next to a large axe and when he saw it, every hair on his body stood on end.  _What’s the old saying…like someone walked over my grave….._

And then it passed as Lothar walked up to him, laying a hand on the gelding’s shoulder to quieten it.  He looked up into Khadgar’s face, and touched his leg with a firm, loving stroke.  “You did well, spellchucker.  How did you know?”

He shrugged, covering the big hand with his.  “Dunno.  I just knew.  Anyone hurt?”

“A few cuts and bruises, Mathers lost an ear and Cummings has a broken arm. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

So there was no picnic that day, and they rode home leaving the Orcs to the buzzards and life continued on.

And one day, in a future purchased by the life of an immortal being, Khadgar was there to protect Lothar’s back at a moment where destiny and fate had decreed otherwise.

 

 

 _I need some distraction oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_  
_They may be empty and weightless_ _and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been annoyed that, in Warcraft lore, Lothar dies fighting the Orcs at Blackrock Mountain. So having Khadgar as a lover, and having something happen so he can be there to save him, has been an idea I've always loved. The great thing about fanfic is the ability to create an AU that satisfies you on some level.
> 
> And I hope you will forgive the mushy title and quote. But hell, it fitted, yknow (:
> 
> And if you aren't familiar with the source, take a listen to Sarah McLachlan's gorgeous version of it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SiylvmFI_8


End file.
